Chapter One: A Whole New Life
by PolarFoot-AngelWing
Summary: A human has turned into a cat. Into a warriorcat. She becomes a apprenticeand is currently is mentored by Lionblaze. She knows all about the warriorcats, so she knows all about the clans. Is she going to find out the secret? Is she going to survive?


_* I woke up with a start*_ Yesterday, I was at my house, doing my hw and went to bed, waiting for a new day in school. My real name is Monica. Anyways, as I was saying, I woke up to find out that I was laying in grass in a forest-like place. I looked at myself and realized that I didn't have hands. Replaced in it was PAWS. I mean like real cat paws. Luckily, there was a pool of water near by, so I stood near it and I studyed myself for awhile. I was a real cat, a light brown\light gold and some white mixed pelt and I had dark blue eyes with green speckles in it. I looked wonderful. I looked around , and suddenly saw a gold blur coming toward me. It stopped and it looked at me. * Lionblaze* I recognized Lionblaze from the Warriors Series. I loved him! He is my fav. Cat J

I realized that I was in Thunderclan territory. _**I wonder how.**_" Who are you? Why are you in Thunderclan territory?" the gold tom asked. I was searching for words. " I…am Angel. I'am really sorry… I really didn't know that I was in your territory" I answered quickly back. " It's okay, Angel. Would you like to join Thunderclan?" OMG! I would see Firestar, Sandstorm, Hollyleaf, and all the others. It would be exciting. " Sure" I answered and the gold tom looked at me. " I am Lionblaze. It's really nice to meet you here. The leader, Firestar will be surprised to hear this. " I followed Lionblaze silently.

When Lionblaze and I finally entered Thunderclan, many cats that I knew where staring at me. I looked away and looked for Firestar, the leader of Thunderclan.

**LionBlaze's Pov**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel. What a nice name. I mean… she's very quiet and honest and nice. I had some feeling that I would be her mate. I just… have feelings for her. Even though she was an outsider… I still love her voice and her actions and her feelings. I know I have Cinderheart as a mate , but I love Angel more than her. Angel … just gives me a special feeling…<strong>

**Firestar's Pov**

* * *

><p><strong>I looked at the she-cat in the clearing. I sat down next to her and looked into her eyes. " So, Angel , you wanted to join Thunderclan, right?" " Yes, Firestar" she answered back. " Follow me" I said as I leaped on to Highrocks, yowling ," May all Thunderclan cats gather around Highrocks for a new visitor!" Angel sat next down next to me, looking at the clan below. I smiled.<strong>

**Cinderheart**

* * *

><p><strong>So, There's a new vistior. Who could that be? I padded out of the Warrior's den and sat down next to my mate, Lionblaze. I looked up and saw a she-cat sitting near Firestar. OMG! She looks pretty! She looks like she came from heaven. Firestar cleared his throat and announced ," This loner, Angel , agreed to join our clan. Angel, would you like to become and apprentice?" Angel said bravely and smiled. " I do" " Then your name shall be Angelpaw and your mentor will be Lionblaze. Dang it! My mate is going to mentor her. He's lucky to have her as an apprentice. <strong>

**Lionblaze POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Yayz! I am Angelpaw's mentor! I was really waiting for that to come. I was wishing to mentor her ever since I saw her today. I padded over to her and touched noses with her. I smiled and she blushed a little. She smiled back. " I'll promise you that I'll teach you everything that you need to know." She kept on smiling at me. " Ok, follow me… we'll hunt today, Angelpaw." " Okay" she said and followed me into the forest. <strong>

**Angelpaw's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>I followed Lionpaw into the forest. I smelled something. Was it fire? " Lionblaze? What is that smell?'' " It's a squrriel" I looked up at the tree, and sure there was, a squrriel. It went down the tree and landed on the ground. It looked around for something in the grass. " Crouch low and leap , and kill it with your claws" Lionblaze whispered, showing me a quiet example of hunting. I crouched down low on the ground and then I lept into the air, which seemed more like flying, and I killed the squrriel by biting it's neck. "Well done, Angelpaw" said Lionblaze. He smiled and I smiled back. I replyed ," Thanks, Lionblaze" He nodded. " No problem. You did an excellent job on your hunting move. It was perfect" I smiled bravely and licked him on the cheek. He suddenly blushed. This wasn't supposed to happen. It took me moments before I knew what just had happened. " Oh…. I … I am truly sorry… I didn't mean… I was so excited. I am sorry. Lionblaze looked at me with a smile. "There's no need for that. I…. wanted to say…" " Say what?" I asked him but he didn't want to finish. I guess I'll figure it out later. I heard a loud yowl coming toward us. It was Firestar. His eyes were huge with fear. " What's wrong, Firestar?" …..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lionblaze: Hey! Why didn't you let me finish?<strong>

**Me: Because….that time will come later.**

**Lionblaze: But I….**

**Me: No Buts, Lionblaze. You'll get your part soon.**

**Lionblaze: When?**

**Angelpaw: What's going on with you two?**

**Me: Nothing, Angelpaw. It's a secret. You'll figure it out soon. **

**Angelpaw: Read and REVIEW!**


End file.
